The invention relates to an integrated system for the treatment of waste products, such as domestic, commercial, or industrial trash and the like, and embodies a method of waste tretment, apparatus adapted for use therein, and a novel readily disposable waste package resulting therefrom.
More particularly the invention involves the compaction of waste products in barrel-like containers, in an especially adapted waste compactor to produce disposable packages of compacted waste. The containers may, for example, comprise disposable bio-degradable barrels of fibrous material, of the type disclosed in applicants' co-pending U.S. patent application No. 530,088 entitled "Collapsible Barrel Structure".